nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hyrule
Fast alle Zelda Titel spielen im Königreich Hyrule, bis auf Mayora’s Mask, Link’s Awakening, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons und Phantom Hourglass. Entstehung thumb|Das Triforce Der Legende nach wurde Hyrule von den drei Göttinnen Din, Farore und Nayru erschaffen. Din erschuff die Welt mit ihrem feurigem Atem. Nayru Gab der Welt die Gabe der Weisheit. Farore erschuff jegliches Dasein auf der Welt. Nachdem sie fertig waren erschafften sie das Triforce und versteckten es im Heiligen Reich. Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda Im ersten Zelda Titel, ist Hyrule einfach die Oberfläche, auf der sich die Dungeons befinden. Prinzessin Zelda verteilt die Triforce Splitter in ganz Hyrule. In The Legend of Zelda gibt es insgesamt 8 Dungeons in ganz Hyrule versteckt. Außerdem kann man mit Hilfe von Bomben oder der Fackel Geheimwege finden. Auch schon im ersten Teil der Serie, waren Händler in ganz Hyrule verstreut. Verschiedene Zauberer und Hexen helfen Link auf seiner Reise, in dem sie ihm praktische Tipps geben oder ihn mit neuen Waffen ausstatten. Die Oberfläche Hyrule ist in 128 gleich große Felder aufgeteilt. Wenn Link den Bildschirmrand, und somit das Feld verlässt, wechselt man automatisch zum nächsten Feld Hyrule in The Adventure of Link Im zweiten Zelda Titel, nahm Hyrule schon mehr die Struktur eines Königreichs an. Es gab verschiedene Städte. Deren Namen sind: Rauru, Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, Mido, und Darunia (Diese Namen werden in Ocarina of Time für Charaktere verwendet). In The Adventure of Link werden auch die Einwohner Hyrules wichtiger. Sie sprechen mehr als im ersten Zelda Teil und geben Link auch bessere Tipps und heilen ihn sogar. Wenn Link sich auf der Oberfläche bewegt, sieht man Hyrule in der Vogelperspektive. Betritt Link jedoch eine Stadt oder einen Palast, so betrachtet man Link und seine Umgebung von der Seite. Hyrule in A Link to the Past thumb|Die Weltkarte von A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past gibt es prinzipiell zwei Welten. Ein Hyrule in der Lichtwelt und eine Schattenwelt. Hyrule in der Lichtwelt Hyrule in der Lichtwelt ist ein prächtiges Königreich. Das riesige Schloss Hyrule ist die Heimat von Prinzessin Zelda. Es existieren verschiedene Gebiete und Terrains, wie zum Beispiel einen Wald, eine Wüste oder einen See. In Kakariko, leben viele Leute in Frieden und Freude. Die Schattenwelt Die Schattenwelt ist das genaue Gegenteil zur Lichtwelt. Es leben dort keine Menschen (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen). Wie denn auch, denn jeder Mensch, der sich ohne eine Mondperle in der Schattenwelt aufhält, wird in ein Tier verwandelt (Im Falle von Link in einen Hasen). Da, wo in der Lichtwelt das prächtige Schloss Hyrule stand, befindet sich in der Schattenwelt eine riesige Pyramide. Unter einem Haus in Kakariko, befindet sich übrigens ein Räuberversteck. Hyrule in Ocarina of Time thumb|Die Weltkarte von Ocarina of Time thumb|Schloss Hyrule in Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, ist Hyrule ebenfalls ein mächtiges Königreich. Und wieder kann man die Welt in zwei Gebiete einteilen. Diesmal jedoch in zwei unterschiedliche Zeitepochen. Und zwar in Hyrule vor und nach der Zeitreise von Link. Hyrule vor der Zeitreise von Link Vor Link's Zeitreise ist Hyrule ein fröhlicher und heller Ort. Am Marktplatz von Hyrule tummeln sich eine Menge Menschen, Kinder spielen und Hunde laufen herum. Die verschiedenen Völker leben in ihren Gebieten, wie zum Beispiel die Zoras in Zoras Reich, die Goronen am Todesberg und die Kokiri in ihrem Kokiri-Wald. In Kakariko werden gerade neue Häuser gebaut und die Lon-Lon-Farm ist im Besitz von Talon. Das wunderschöne Schloss Hyrule, wird von den Wachen bewacht. Hyrule nach der Zeitreise von Link Nachdem Ganondorf an die Macht kam, änderte sich in Hyrule einiges. Im Marktplatz trifft man keine Menschensseele mehr. Im Gegenteil: Am einst so lebendigen Marktplatz, leben Zombies. Zoras Reich wurde eingefroren, die Goronen wurden in den Feuertempel eingesperrt und Monster sind in den früher sicheren Kokiri-Wald eingedrungen. Basil hat die Lon-Lon-Farm übernommen. Wo früher Schloss Hyrule stand, ist nun Ganons Schloss. Der einzig sichere Ort scheint Kakariko zu sein. Hyrule in The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, befindet sich Hyrule bis zur Mitte der Storyline unter der Meeresoberfläche. Erst als Link die drei Deamonts gefunden hat, kommt der Turm der Götter aus dem Meer, in welchem sich das Portal nach Hyrule befindet. Der Rote Leuenkönig gibt sich als König von Hyrule zu erkennen und erklärt, dass er damals Hyrule versenkt hat. Als Ganondorf scheinbar am Ziel angelangt ist, wünscht sich der König von Hyrule vom Triforce Hyrule wieder zu versenken – aber dieses mal endgültig. Hyrule in The Minish Cap Im Hyrule von The Minish Cap leben kleine Lebewesen namens Minish. Sie leben Beispielsweise hinter Kästen oder in Löchern von Wänden. So muss man sich, beispielsweise um eine Schlucht zu überqueren, zur Größe eines Minish schrumpfen, um dann durch die Welt der Minish auf die andere Seite der Schlucht zu kommen. Hyrule in Twilight Princess Wie auch in A Link to the Past gibt es in Twilight Princess eine Licht- und eine Schattenwelt. In der Lichtwelt – wie sollte es anders sein – leben alle Menschen in Ruhe und Frieden. Erst als das Tor zur Schattenwelt wieder geöffnet wird, werden die Einwohner von Monstern terrorisiert. Die Schattenwelt unterscheidet sich nicht wirklich von der normalen Welt. Man kann in der Schattenwelt mit Geistern und Personen sprechen, die man in der Lichtwelt nicht sieht. Schattens ist, verwandelt sich in einem geisthartes wesen ohne se zu wissen so leben . Nur Lick verwandelt sich Link in einen Wolf dar er die macht des triforce-Fragment des Mutes hat Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Ort aus The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Twilight Princess Kategorie:The Minish Cap Kategorie:The Wind Waker Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:A Link to the Past Kategorie:The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Ort aus Twilight Princess Kategorie:Ort aus The Minish Cap Kategorie:Ort aus The Wind Waker Kategorie:Ort aus Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Ort aus A Link to the Past Kategorie:Ort aus The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Ort